Tendencia
by Once L
Summary: One-shot. — Gokudera-kun tenía esta "tendencia". Esta forma de ser y de actuar que a Tsuna no le gustaba para nada. Pero era porque en verdad se preocupaba por él, y consideraba que no era necesario. ¿Pero algún día su amigo lo entendería?


**Tendencia.****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, es y siempre será de Akira Amano, no mío.

* * *

><p>Gokudera-kun tenía esa <em>tendencia<em>.

Ese impulso tan marcado de en cualquier situación y en cuanto algo pasaba —aún no se sabía si era malo o no— pero él era el primero en dar un paso, en ponerse delante de él para protegerlo, y sacar ya fuera su dinamita o su caja Vongola y estar listo para atacar.

A quién fuera, lo que fuera, y por el motivo que fuera. No daba pautas a un porqué cuando se trataba de él.

Su amigo, siempre había sido así desde que tuvieron aquella batalla en el patio de la escuela y la Tormenta perdió, jurándole que a partir de entonces lo seguiría y daría su vida por él, siempre. Pero eso mismo, el peligro en el que inmediatamente se ponía para protegerlo era algo que a Tsuna no le gustaba para nada.

Eran amigos ante todo, no Jefe y Mano Derecha como el italiano refería la mayor parte de tiempo y en cualquier situación.

Y eso, era algo que a Tsuna le gustaría que en verdad Gokudera-kun entendiera...

… pero tal parecía que era mucho pedir.

Y es que justo en ese momento, al estar en las calles de Namimori con rumbo a casa luego de un largo día de escuela, un par de maleantes han chocado con él —o más concretamente y con la mala suerte que se carga— él choca con ellos al ir metido en sus propios pensamientos, molestando a ambos individuos y buscando estos pelea como es de esperarse.

—¡Tú, enano! —Le reclama uno de ellos con una expresión molesta al verlo—. ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

_¡Hiii!_

Tsuna sólo quiere gritar, y huir porque el tipo —ambos, ahora que se fija bien— son más grandes y fornidos que él, pero no lo hace, se queda ahí. Lo correcto es disculparse.

—Y-Yo… lo siento —trata de no tartamudear, pero le cuesta un poco—. No era mi intención, fue un...

—¿Qué dijiste, enano? ¡No te oí, repítelo de nuevo! —El tipo sólo se molesta más al ver que el castaño quiere escapar de la situación.

Por suerte —o tal vez no— el de ojos castaños no está solo.

—¡Hey, ustedes!

Oh no, parece que sucederá de nuevo. Justo lo que Tsuna venía pensando segundos atrás —y ahora teme— sucederá.

—¿G-Gokudera-kun? —Aunque tal vez y sólo por esta ocasión se equivoque. Sí, tal vez es eso. Y una parte de él quiere reírse por las cosas que había imaginado.

_Gokudera-kun respondiendo a la pelea_, _¡qué gracioso!_

—¡Retroceda por favor, Décimo!

—¿Eh?

Pero cuando su amigo lo aparta y lo hace a un lado, y comienza a tronarse los dedos, a prepararse para pelearse con esos tipos, es que sabe que no se ha equivocado. Que de nuevo se meterá en problemas, ¡y esta vez por su culpa! Por venir distraído y chocar con aquel maleante. Y sus palabras se lo terminan de confirman.

—Yo me encargo de esto. No se preocupe por favor, Décimo. Adelántese y vaya a casa —Y hasta le regala una sonrisa, dejándolo sin palabras un par de segundos.

_¿Qué no se preocupe?_

_¿Qué se vaya a casa?_

¡Cómo si él pudiera hacer eso y dejarlo atrás!

—¿Hah? ¡¿Y tú quién rayos eres?! —Le pregunta uno de los tipos al centrarse en el Guardián de la Tormenta al decidir que él se hará cargo de la situación—. ¡Te acabaremos, idiota!

—¡Hn! ¡Ya veremos! —Es la simple respuesta que les da, encarando a ambos. Acabará con los dos en menos de dos minutos.

Pero a Tsuna eso no le gusta. No lo hace, y tampoco lo puede permitir.

—¡Ah, estoy realmente molesto! —Exclama de pronto el castaño, llevando sus manos a su cabeza y jalándose el cabello como claro signo de desesperación. De molestia—. ¡¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que terminar así?! ¡Me molesta, y mucho!

—¿Décimo? —Hayato voltea a verlo al escucharlo, sin entender qué le pasa a su Jefe. ¿Qué no se había ido a casa? Él pensaba que sí.

—¡Me disculpe! —Dice, mirando al tipo con el que chocó—. ¡Me disculpe por haber chocado contigo! ¿Por qué no aceptaste mi disculpa y continuaste con tu camino como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho?

—¿Eh? B-Bueno... —El sujeto tartamudea, mirando a su amigo que tampoco sabe qué decir ante eso.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, ¡ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí! ¡Pero no!

—¿D-Décimo se encuentra bien?

—¡No! —Grita, mirándolo ahora a él—. ¡Y también estoy molesto contigo, Gokudera-kun!

—¿Conmigo también? ¡P-Por qué! —Quiere saber, sintiéndose mal por eso. ¿Por qué su Décimo se enojó con él? ¿Qué hizo?

—¡Porque sí! ¡Porque siempre eres así! —Le reclama, sintiendo mucha intensidad por todo su cuerpo que lo hace gritar. Decir lo que piensa sin importarle nada más—. ¡Porque siempre te metes en problemas, y cuando no lo haces... soy yo, pero a fin de cuentas terminas involucrándote y no quiero eso! —Hace una pausa y toma aire, y luego continua—¡No quiero que por mí te metas en problemas o respondas a peleas! ¡No quiero que lastimes o te lastimen por mi culpa! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me preocupo mucho por ti! ¡Quiero que te cuides más!

—Yo... —Balbucea—. ¡Lo siento mucho, Décimo! ¡Trataré de que no suceda de nuevo y...!

—¡¿Realmente lo harás?!

—¡Sí! —Le responde sin titubear, poniéndose hasta en posición de firmes.

—¡¿Me prometes que ya no buscarás problemas ni te meterás en peleas?!

—¡Lo prometo!

—¡Muy bien! —Queda complacido por su respuesta, relajándose un poco con él. Pero no ha acabado con esa situación—. ¡Y ustedes! —Mira a ambos tipos que se ponen rígidos ante su llamado. Al parecer ahora es su turno—. ¡Váyanse ahora y déjenos en paz! ¡No quiero enojarme más!

—Ahm... ¡C-Claro! —Ambos chocan un poco, pero terminan yéndose rápidamente de ahí. Si bien no entienden qué ha pasado ahí, tampoco es que quieran quedarse a averiguarlo. Aquel tipo bajito puede ser aterrador y gritón, si se lo propone.

Una vez solos, Tsuna se seca el sudor de la cara y poco después lleva una de sus manos a su cuello al notar algo:

—Mi garganta dolerá después de esto —y carraspea un poco al fallarle la voz.

—¿Décimo? —Le llama el de ojos verdes, sin terminar de entender qué ha pasado ahí. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

—¡Gokudera-kun! —Le vuelve a llamar serio y fuerte, obteniendo una reacción de su parte.

—¡Sí!

La pose en firmes de nuevo está ahí. El castaño se gira lentamente hacia él, regalándole una sonrisa pues a sido una broma su último llamado.

—Vayamos a casa.

—… De acuerdo. —Él asiente, siguiéndolo después.

Sin embargo, no han avanzado muchos pasos cuando Gokudera le pregunta con algo de cautela:

—Disculpe, Décimo... ¿Aún está enojado conmigo? ¡Porque si es así yo...!

Tsunayoshi le responde de inmediato al notar su preocupación, su miedo.

—No, ya no, Gokudera-kun. Pero sólo porque me prometiste que ya no te meterás en problemas y te cuidarás más, ¿no es así? —Y sonríe.

Ante esa respuesta, los ojos de Gokudera Hayato se abren con sorpresa y brillan más. Menos mal, su Décimo ya no está enojado con él. Ahora ya puede sonreírle, justo lo que hace en ese momento.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya verá que seré una mejor Mano Derecha, no lo decepcionaré!

Aunque esa no es la respuesta que él esperaba escuchar. Que su entusiasmo y felicidad bajen un poco es inevitable.

—Sí, sí... cómo digas, Gokudera-kun.

Pero bueno, al menos ha conseguido que Gokudera-kun le prometa que ya no se meterá en problemas o peleas innecesarias. Eso es un comienzo. O eso espera él. Porque en realidad se preocupa mucho por su amigo, y no quiere que nada malo le pase y mucho menos, por su causa. Nunca, pero nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, así que mejor que su amigo siempre esté bien.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Sí, después de mucho tiempo he vuelto.<p>

Curiosamente con mucho amor y sentimientos por esta pareja, por mi querido 5927 y he aquí el pequeño fic que me ha salido de corridito. Aunque me siento un poco oxidada, quizá por eso escribí algo más "general" y menos romántico entre los dos.

Ciertamente espero que esté sea mi regreso al mundo de KHR!, he extrañado mucho escribir sobre mis Guardianes y las parejas que tanto me gustan. Así que sí, me releeré los fic's que dejé inconclusos para poner manos a la obra y retomarlos.

Mientras, espero que les haya gustado este One-shot. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo y lo leyeron. Y en sí, ¿qué les pareció? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.

Nos vemos pronto —espero que sí—.


End file.
